The Changing of the Tides
by Seaman-rox-my-sox-off
Summary: This fic is staring Mitarai Kiyoshi (Seaman) and is told from his POV. 'kay. A new girl named Akiko arrives in his class and around the same time Itsuki tells the seven that there is a powerful newcomer in town. But not all is as it seems. . .
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Meeting Akiko

It started out just like any other day. Walking to school and getting canned by the school bullies. Being fourced to eat that cafitiria slop they call lunch. But little did I know that this was the last normal day of my life...

I hauled myself out of the garbage can once again and cleaned up as best I could. The weather seemed to reflect my own emotions. Silver - gray clouds swam over my head and huge thunderheads off in the distance threatened rain. A storm was coming.

I pulled my yellow hoodie tightly about myself and continued walking twords my school. Same old,same old. Nothing new to me.

I sat in class being sure to keep careful notes while my math teacher lectured us on the complexity of calculus. After a few minutes had passed I shot a glance behind me and as I expected saw everyone sagging in their chairs their eyes half shut hoping to block out our teacher forever. Except for one boy.

His dark hair was strewn about his face and his violet eyes flashed as I looked at him. I saw him hold up a dice and moulth the words Bobby Bodem before I turned back around grinning slightly.

Then several things happened in quick succestion. I saw a dice go flying through the air to my right and the next moment Bobby Bodem,the class clown,was rolling around on the floor clutching his leg in pain.

A few minutes later the dark haired boy and I were walking down the hallway tword the cafitiria for lunch. I glanced warily over at him. "You shouldn't have done that Sniper." I said in a small voice. "What if they find out that we're-" Sniper looked at me sharply. "They won't find anything out if you keep your moulth shut." he growled.

A tense silence spang up between us. "See ya later Seaman." he said grudgingly. "I'm afraid that I can't be seen with some blond haired blue eyed geek who can't fight to save his life...you see...it would ruin my reputation." he said winking,and left without another word.

I sighed and walked over to an empty table in the corner of the room. I was lucky that no one noticed me. Because for me attention is usualy bad attention. I ate my lunch and stood up as the bell rang.

I was rushing to class and fortunitaly got in the door just before the late bell rang. I sat down in my seat and looked up at my teacher. Standing next to her was a girl with wavy brown hair and leaf green eyes. She wore no make up and seemed very plain. ' Exactaly the oppisite of Sniper's taste.' I thought grinning. She wore a white shirt,blue jeans,and had a white hoodie tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled back with a silver rubber band and she wore a necklace tucked in her shirt. I could tell that the chain was silver but nothing more.

"Class." said my teacher Mrs. Stoakwell. "We have a new student. She is a transfer from Japan so make her feel welcome." I saw a few people snicker and I felt an unexplainable surge of hatred twords them as I watched the girl sweep in between the rows and gracefully seat herself at the desk next to mine. "Her name is Akiko Tani Tushima." announced Mrs. Stoakwell. My classmates guffawed stupidly.

"Call me Akiko or Aki." came a voice from beside me. Her voice sounded shaky though I was sure that it was just the pressure. Going to a new school and all. I then noticed that I had been staring at her for quite a while and that my teacher had started class. I looked down at my blank page of notes and blushing furiously began to write.

A few minutes later almost the whole class was in a stupor. Coming to their senses just long enough to copy down a few words or a date and then drifting off again. Everyone was relieved when they heard the bell signaling the end of school ring through the halls.

I began to pack my notes away. I was in no hurry to get beaten up by the bullies that were waiting for me out by the park.

Akiko was still packing as well and soon we were the only two left in the classroom. "Hi." she said smiling warmly at me. "I'm Akiko. Whats your name?" I stood up and put my backpack on. "My name is Mitara. But my friends call me Seaman." I said not sure how she was going to react. She laughed good naturedly and extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you." I extended my hand as well and shook hers smiling. "You too."

Just then Sniper entered the classroom. He eyed us suspiciously. "Hey Seaman?" he said gruffly. "Yeah?" I said cocking an eyebrow. "Black Angel needs to see us." I saw Akiko flash me a puzzled look. "Black Angel?"

FG: CLIFFI!!!!!!!!!! XD Anyways...REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME HOW YA LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!! XD This is fun...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sniper's Warning

SeaSox: YAY!!! My parents have found a way to turn the monitor thingy off on the other computer so for now I'm typing this on my other computer without them knowing and I'm going to load it onto a floppy disc and put it up when I'm not grounded anymore. XDDDD I'm so against 'disaplinary rules'. XDDDDDD Oh and one more thing. I now know how to change all the letters and keep them that way when I paste. Heh heh. I think... ;;; Uh...on with the fic! XD  
Inuyasha: You talk to much...  
SeaSox: I have to say...theese buttons don't take as much fource to type... ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
XDDDDDDDD  
All: O.o  
Yusuke: Your a freak...  
SeaSox: YES BUT I AM A FREAK WITH BISHIES AT MY COMAND!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD  
SeaSox's anime impared friends: O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Do we know you?  
SeaSox: kicks her anime impared friends Your stupid...  
All: O.O;;  
Kurama: If this is how you treat your friends I don't want to see how you treat   
your enemys. O.o;;;  
SeaSox: I'm sure that Sniper will volenter for a little demonstration... evil grin  
Sniper: NO!!! O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
SeaSox: --  
Seaman: hugs SeaSox  
SeaSox: - huggles all bishies Whoa. O.o On with the fic! -

I don't own them. I don't even have five bucks to but them. But they will be mine when. . .I. . .TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!! XD (Which means never)

Where we left off...  
I Just then Sniper entered the classroom. He eyed us suspiciously. "Hey Seaman?" "Yeah?" "Black Angel needs to see us." I saw Akiko flash me a puzzled look. "Black Angel?"  
And...there ya go. Now on with the fic. -

Chapter 2 - Sniper's Warning

I turned to Sniper and moulthed 'I am going to kill you.' But being Sniper he ignored me and tossed his dice idly. "Its just a nickname." I said hurriedly turning back to Akiko. She (to my great relief) nodded wordlessly. Sniper was skulking near the door eyeing Akiko with great dislike though after being around him for so long I wasen't fooled. He liked her.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Akiko!" I said. Sniper muttered something as Akiko said her farewell and left. We watched her go and once the door was firmly shut Sniper rounded on me. "What were you thinking!?!" I flinched as he took a step tword me. "What are you doing hanging around with a human!?! You can't trust them! And its as soon as you get attached to them is when they disappear! Leaving you behind them without a care in the world!" he blanched once he reilized what he had said.  
I had never heard Sniper talk about his past before. And as afraid as I was right now I was eager to hear more. But I was sorely disappointed with his next words. "Come on. We better get over there. You know how Itsuki is when we're late." "It doesn't matter..." I said looking at the floor. "Itsuki hates me anyways..." Sniper laughed. "I don't know how when your so damn loveable." he said ruffling my hair. I whacked his hand away. "Shut up."  
My brain was tuning in and out as I sat on the couch listening to Mister Itsuki's progress report on the tunnel. Half of my mind was struggling to listen while the other half dwelled on the conversation that Sniper and I had just had.'What if he was right?' I thought 'and she wants us all dead...what if she knew what I was?'  
I heard someone calling my name. But it sounded so far away. Thats when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Ow!" "Wake up dreamer boy."came Gourmet's voice from behind me. "Wha'? Oh." I said rubbing my headand looking up at Itsuki.  
Itsuki glared at me a moment before continuing on. "Now as I was saying...I'm afraid that a powerful newcomer has taken residence in this town. They could hinder us or help us. It just depends on who gets to them first..." Use the force!!!!! XD had to do that! XD THE FORCE!!!!!  
I shivered. There was something about the way that he said that that creeped me out. I listened to the storm pounding on the rough cave walls trying to regain my composure when I felt another poke in the back of my head.  
"Good God man. Your worse then Sniper when it comes to paying attention."said Game Master shaking his head. I glanced over at Sniper who was sleeping soundly leaning on the back of the couch. "On second thought...no. Your not."  
Sniper shook himself awake. "Wha' did I miss?" He yawned.  
"Don't worry. Your just in time for the most important part..." said Itsuki. He handed Game Master a hat. "Now take a slip and pass it on."  
"A slip!?! Isn't that one of those things that girls wear under their dresses or something?" whispered Sniper. I kicked him. "He means a slip of paper baka..." I hissed back. I heard a small 'Ohh...' of comprehention come frommy left and shook my head as I watched Game Master obbedientaly reach into the hat  
and pull out a piece of paper. "SS?" he said upon opening the paper.  
Once everyone had drawn Itsuki spoke. "Theese slips are to tell what youdo today. If you have a slip that says SS that means that you need to search forthis newcomer in the south part of town. NS. Searh in the north part of town andif you have a C you are to search and capture Kuwabara. We could use his heightenedspiritual awareness to help in the search for the newcomer. If you find eigther  
one you are to alert me and wait for further instructions. You may go."  
I opened my slip cautiously and to my dismay saw a big black C printed on it. I saw Itsuki turn twords me. "Oh and Seaman..." he said. "...don'tmess this up again." and with that he walked off. I diddn't get it...I had never had an assignment before this. How could I mess up again? I thoughtback but my thoughts were interupted when Sniper hailed me. "Well good buddy..."he said sarcasticly clapping his hand on my sholder. "Try not to run into thosebullies at your school. We wouldn't want ickle little Mitara-kun to be stuck in  
the hospital while we're all out fighting spirit detectives. We'd be one short. But I suppose that we could always replace you with some retarded monkey or something."  
I shoved his arm off my sholder. "Shut up." he gave me a nuggie and leftto go search the north part of the city.  
I growled after him. Did he have some kind of thing with my hair or something?Well whatever it was its driving me crazy. I stood up and pulled my hood up overmy head sheilding myself off from all the injustice. But little did I know that  
two green eyes narrowed in dislike watched me walk out into the downpour framed between a curtain of dark green hair.  
He growled. "This will affect the future like nothing else...but I wonder if the out come will be the same as before. For his sake he better not let history repeat itself...or  
else we'll all suffer..."

Next Chapter - I Won't Leave You

FG: Okay only one hint today. . .

PAY ATTENTION TO THOSE . . .um. . .WORDS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL WILL BE REVEALED  
IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everything will make sience. Why Itsuki hates Seaman,etc. So stay tuned! Oh  
and one of my own poems will show up at the begining of the next chappy. Review  
and let me know if ya like it! I'm trying. And I'm not showing my obbsession  
with Seaman as much here! XD I am happy!!! -  
All: oo  
SeaSox: singing She just hit the wall!

She never had it all!

One work out a-  
All: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
SeaSox: TT  
Inuyasha: Sheesh...  
SeaSox: REVIEW!!!!! -


End file.
